Give It Up
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: The Naruto cast tries to finish at least one game without crying, Quitting, fighting, or causing damage to their property.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yay a new series! Prepare for pure rage and terror from the naruto cast as they try to complete at least one game. I know not much of an author's note. But whatevs. Enjoi!**

chapter 1: Slender

It was just like any other Saturday with Pein sitting at the computer for hisdaily dose of games. After browsing through at least 10 different game sites and not finding anything intresting. he finally landed on a game site advertising some game called Slender. "Alright... this looks slightly interesting. Let's see...find all 8 pages...avoid slender man... don't die.. ALRIGHT! Got it." He muttered to himself as he did out of habit when nobody was around.

After finally going through all the downloading and setting up the game and crap, he finally started the game. 'For best effect be sure to use headphones.' Pein decided to follow directions and plugged in his headphones.

As soon as the game started Pein noted the heavy breathing of the character.'Damn she's breathing hard. What the hell? Who was trying to rape her?' He looked around and noticed that there was a closed gate directly behind him. 'First sign of trouble.' Pein thought not impressed yet.

Little did he know he was about to embark on a terrifying trip through the woods of HELL! After 5 minutes of walking through the creepy forest he was starting to get fustrated 'Okay... WHAT THE FUCK! HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND A PIECE OF PAPER?!' Just as he finished his mini rant in his mind he found his first piece of paper. "Always watches... No eyes. Okay thats not creepy. Not at all."

BOOM!

A crash too loud to be humanly possible echoed all throughout the forest, startled Pein. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself as he looked behind himself, both in the game and in real life. What he saw damn near gave him a heart attack. There standing in the distance he saw a figure outlined like a man just standing and watching his every move.

So what did Pein do? He did what every reasonable person does he turned around, shut off his flashlight and jammed the shift key to sprint away. He was later disappointed when not even 9 seconds later his character slowed back down to a walk." Ah WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU WALKING!THERE'S SOME CREEPY ASS SERIAL KILLER BEHIND YOU AND YOU WANNA WALK?!" For the next 30 minutes Pein went through what he would to this day deem the most traumatic experience of his life. If anyone walked passed past the room he was in they would have heard this. "ARGH! RUN FASTER DUMB ASS! OH SHIT... WHERE IS HIS FACE?! FUCK THAT STAY BACK ASSHOLE! .NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! AH SON OF A BITCH! I'll RIP YOUR FUCKIN' DICK OFF YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!"

After he finally fell to slender man's cheating ass (teleportation anyone) Pein decided he needed to get someone to play this and see their reaction. And so he got up and went on a journey to find someone. As soon as he walked out he bumped into Tobi." Watch it! Oh... hey Tobi."

Tobi looked up at him still happy even though his gloves were scratched up and his palms were bleeding. " Pein-Sama! Wanna play?!" And for 10 minutes Pein was subjected to Tobi's annoying ass questions about lollipops and games. "Tobi." Still more talking." Tobi." Still talking. "TOBI!" Finally silence. "Actually i do have a game you can play. Wanna see? Tobi started bouncing on the balls of his feet."Yes!"

And so Pein walked Tobi back into the room and sat him in the chair and began explaining the basics of the game. After he finished explaining he said,"Alright Tobi no leaving the room until you beat the game got it? And walked out of the room. He closed the door and planted his ear to the door, listening.

**/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

**AN: WHOOOOOO! Chapter 1 done! Next chapter It's Tobi's turn to experience will it turn out? Heres a hint: HILARIOUSLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Alright. Chapter 3 Tobi's turn! Wait word just came in from headquarters in H.F.I.L... i already got a reviewer. And a follower. AND A FAVORITER! YES! Take my world famous batch of Akatsuki Cookies. (/\_/\) This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Disclaimer(x2) because i forgot last time : I Don't FUCKIN OWN NARUTO OR ANY ELSE OF THE FUCKIN SHIT MENTIONED IN THE STORY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL FUCKIN RELEASES!**

Chapter 2: Slender pt 2 Tobi's torment

And so Pein stood in front of the door holding it closed and listening closely._ 'Oh I can't wait to see that mask wearing devil's reaction. I can already see it now...' _Pein became lost in his imagination dreaming of Tobi's torment until his concentration was broken by Tobi's yell of fear.

"Uahhhhhhhhhh! What is that?! Pein-Sama! HELP!" Pein had to muffle his laughter with his hand to keep Tobi from hearing. "Nooooo stay back! You don't have lollipops! You meanie! Stay away! My private space. You can't have it! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! SEMPAI! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPP!"

At this point Pein was openly laughing, until his gut started to hurt from lack of oxygen. He was snapped out of his laughter by a sudden pull on the door. "No Tobi! No leaving until you beat it remember?" He reprimanded sternly from the other side of the door. "But I don't wanna! That scary guy don't have a face, AND IM SCARED!" By now Pein actually had to struggle holding the door, Tobi was stronger than he fuckin let on. "TOBI I SAID...NO!" He shouted hoping to force him listen through sheer intimidation. It didn't work, not... 1... bit. At the exact moment he finished yelling The door finally gave and Tobi ran out all the way to his room, slamming his door shut leaving a trail of what suspiciously smelled like piss.

Pein walked in the room and walked to the computer. '_Obviously Tobi lost if I couldn't win he damn sure couldn't, I mean im a god and he's...Tobi.' _ as he moved the chair to sit down he stopped that stain better not be piss. If Tobi pissed in HIS chair.'_that better not be piss, if it is I'll fucking .' _upon closer examination Pein discovered it was. "THAT IS FUCKING PISS! IM GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER TOBI!" He roared loudly enough to wake everybody in the base. Pein knocked on Tobi's door so hard that every knock threatened to break the door to splinters.

As Pein continued to punish that poor door, the other members stuck their heads out of their doors. As they noticed Pein's dark murderous aura, they all thought the same thing. _'Glad i'm not Tobi.' _Pein finally broke down the door and stormed in fully intent on killing the mask wearing bastard. What he saw pissed him off 10 times as much, a note placed on Tobi's bed that said: _IOU- Tobi_

"RARGH! SON OF A GODDAMN BITCH! I'll FUCKING KILL THE THAT BASTARD!" Pein yelled as he jumped out of the window in pursuit of his target. All of the other members had by now managed to work up enough courage to sneak to the door, all ran back to their rooms and began to pray to the deity of their choice, not only for themselves but for Tobi. They all knew he needed it right now, for an angry Pein equals a Very **deadly Pein.**

**/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

**AN: Oh poor Tobi. I feel so bad now. Anyways WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 2 done! Review! You reviews sustains me during my writing period.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Whooooo! Chapter 3! Time for Hidan and his righteous rage. The next 3 chapters will feature Hidan soooo.. yay! LET IT BEGIN!**_

Disclaimer: Insert pathetic disclaimer here.

Chapter 3: Guitar hero

"Fucking finally. It's about time I 100% this damn song." At this exact moment Hidan's fingers missed a note and his hopes of perfecting the song was crushed... again. "Shit!" He cursed as he resisted the urge to crush the stupid guitar against the wall.

The song he was struggling with you ask? Dragonforce's Through the Fire and Flames on expert. He came close so many fricken' times that every time he messed up was like a dagger through his immortal black hole where his heart was supposed to be.

"Alright one more damn time. Let's fucking do this shit!" And so the most epic battle between a man and guitar hero began. It was very energy depleting, not only for Hidan but for Deidara to watch as he happened to run in the same room, hiding from Sasori for switching his wood polish with lemon pledge.

"No...no...No! Agh son of a bitch! Phew. That was way too fuckin' close." Again a blunder, again Hidan's dreams were crushed. "OH COME THE FUCK ON! THATS A LOAD OF SHIT!" Deidara couldn't help but laugh at Hidan's misery. Said albino whipped his head around so hard it could have given him whiplash. "You think this shit is funny?!" He growled menacingly. "As a matter of fact i do un." The blonde bombshell answered unfazed by his teamates hostile attitude. "Well fuckin' prove it blondie." He retorted while shoving the guitar at the bomber. "I will yeah."

And prove it he did. On his first try Deidara did what Hidan couldn't in 30, he perfected Through the Fire and Flames. At first Hidan was speechless and Deidara thought he broke him, but then "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK! GODAMNIT!PIECE OF SHIT! STUPID ASS BITCH-FACED MOTHERFUCKER! GET THE FUCK OUT AND GO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKIN' HANDS! FUCK!

"Alright Hidan... just calm down un." The bomber said in an attempt to calm the albino down before he stroked out. "FUCK...YOU!" He yelled loudly. Before Deidara could respond a yell was heard in the distance,"DEIDARA!" And Deidara noticeably paled. Hidan at first struggled with recognizing the voice before an evil smirk crossed his face. He was about to get revenge on that fucker. Deidara too recognized the look on Hidan's face, "No..." the smirk grew to a maniacal grin. "Please ..." he drew in a large breath.

"OI PINNOCHIO! BLONDIE IS RIGHT HERE!" Deidara bolted and seconds later wooden foot steps were heard sprinting in the same direction. "Oh hey Danna... hehe... wait Danna can't we talk this out un? No! Not poison! All this because I wanted you to smell like lemon?! AGH"

In his mind Hidan was cracking up with laughter.'HA! Serves that asshole right. Now let's try this shit AGAIN.'

**/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\/\_/\**

**AN: Two more Hidan chapters after this. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Next up is... to be discovered next chapter. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

An**: Part two of Hidan's meltdown continues.! Its time for the ultimate cause of rage ever... Call Of Duty.**

**Disclaimer: [insert pathetic disclaimer here]**

Chapter 4: Call of duty, and nuclear bombs

Pein sighed and got ready to discuss, the most heated part of Mondays Game night, or as he called it. **Operation: Akatsuki Implosion. **"Alright. Let's get started, the game today is Call of Duty modern warfare 2. So lets pick teams, any volunteers?" In the end Itachi and Hidan were picked as captains ( you just know this will end bad).

Teams were as follows. Hidan's team: Hidan, Pein, Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara. Itachi's team: Itachi, Kakazu, Zetsu, Sasori, and Konan.

Hidan's team_** COMPLETELY **_dominated Itachi's team eventually needing one five more kills to win. "Hahahaha...aha..aha. Finally! I'm gonna finally beat ya' pinkeye! Oh yes." While Hidan was busy laughing and celebrating his victory, Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan.

'_I really don't need to do this but... I just love watching Hidan get pissed. It's really too good of an opportunity to pass up. Hey maybe he'll cry if I beat him bad enough. Oh that would be gold.' (_No I didn't know Itachi had a sadistic streak either) And too quickly for an untrained ninja to catch Itachi somehow racked up 25 kills. "Hey Hidan guess what. I'm about to crush your hopes and dreams... again. One word. Nuke." Itachi said as he pressed the button that would spell the albino's doom.

Sure enough The dreaded siren rang through the course and the countdown to nuclear destruction began. "CRAP!" Hidan as he frantically ran around trying desperately to find shelter from doom. Too late. The nuke destroyed everything and everyone. And Hidan lost to the Weasel and his fearsome eye powers.

Instead of swearing like he usually does Hidan simply got up and walked to his room. Confused by his behavior Itachi frowned. '_What that's all? He just gets up and walks away. Damn I was really hoping I could film his reac-' _Itachi's thoughts were disrupted by an ear splitting roar. "GODFUCKINGDAMNIT! WHY IN THE NAME OF JASHIN CAN'T I FUCKING BEAT THAT ASSHOLE?! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE! SO CLOSE JUST TO HAVE THAT DICK FACE BEND ME OVER ' SAY HA! DUMBASS YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME! NOT WHILE I HAVE MY GODLY EYE POWERS!' FUCK!" Following Hidan's mini rant, the sound of breaking objects.

Immediately everyone ran to calm the albino down, for the more damage Hidan caused the more irate Kakazu became due to the damage costs. And an irate Kakazu meant no one would be able to but what they desired. So in reality everyone was looking out for themselves and not their albino friend (greedy ass bastards).

Hidan was soon tackled by everyone. "No! GET OFF!"Upon seeing the needle in Sasori's hand, Hidan's attempts to escape quadrupled. "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET...THE...FUCK...OFF!" He yelled and twisted futility attempting to escape. *poke* Too late. In minutes Hidan was subdued by Sasori's world famous tranquilizer known to be capable of taking down a super rhino.( don't ask questions. Just know that there was an angry rhino).

"Ugh...FUCK...YOU...GUYS." were Hidan's last words before he passed out.

**(/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) **

**An: WHOOOOOOOO! Part two done. Part 3 will be updated later. Happy 12/12/12! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright. Here we go. Hidan's biggest meltdown. Ready... set... Go.**

**Chapter 4 : Give Up**

Hidan was finally awake... and functional after being tranquilized nearly 3 hours ago. At first when he woke up he merely sat up( barely) and just stared blankly at an empty space in front of him, and whoever happened to walk past. It eventually got disturbing enough that everyone including the damn near unintimidatable Itachi chose to find another way to their destinations.

"Alright... let's see if we can beat THIS without getting frustrated." He said sitting at the computer, barely all there. 'Welcome to Give Up, where our sole purpose in life is to make you pull your hair out in frustration and push that big blue button.

Sure enough at the bottom of the screen was a huge blue button that said in all capital letters: GIVE UP. "Yeah good luck with that stupid." Hidan retorted not able to think of a swear still being havily under the influence of the tranquilizer. After suffering his first of many deaths at the hands of the square cannon. "Ooooo one death...like I'm gonna quit after that." He said exaggeratedly (**AN: not sure if that's a real word.)** He then proceeded 3 levels later and suffered consecutive times. "Okay... what the hell? One stray bullet and i'm screwed?" Hidan said getting slightly agitated.

"Alright 45% done, and I've only died a handful of times. Yup this has to be the hardest game ever." (**AN: see the sarcasm?) **Little did he know the game was about to pretty much raise his heart rate to the point of Heart attack. "Alright... THE FUCK?!" He yelled slightly losing the calming effects of the tranquilizer. "Okay no big deal." SPLAT! Dead. "Okay. Still gonna kick your ass." SPLAT! Dead. "Now im getting pi-" SPLAT! "What the fu-" SPLAT! "I can't finish my damn sen-" SPLAT! "Oh come the fu-" SPLAT! "I'm practically painting the walls with my blood!" SPLAT! "Were did the fucking floors go?!" SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! "Why did they call this Give Up? They shoulda called it FUCK YOU! Cause thats practically what the creator of this game is saying! 'HEY THANKS FOR PLAYING MY GAME I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE! USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR PARENTS NEVER MEANT TO HAVE YOU!' JASHIN DAMNIT! "

Splat. Splat Splat. At one point in the level he actually overjumped the door and had to go backwards only to be shot right before he passed. "SON OF A DAMN BITCH! I WAS RIGHT FUCKIN THERE! FUCK THE GIVE UP BUTTON HERES MY FUCK YOU BUTTON!" And he spartan kicked right through the computer. He then went away grumbling about cheating games.

Later Pein discovered the broken computer and was forced to go through the dreaded task of approching Kakazu about giving him so money to replace it. Needless to say Kakazu was pissed and Hidan was headless for a day. But he still strung out an endless string of profanities until he was stiched up.

"STUPID FUCKIN FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER REJECT! GOING AROUND CUTTING PEOPLE'S HEADS OFF! WHO SHITTED IN YOUR CHEERIOS ASSHOLE?!"

**(/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\)**

**AN: alright. There you fucking go. WHOOOOO! But honestly im feeling dejected. Only one person has bern reviewing. COME ON GUYS! REVIEW DAMNIT! I DON'T CARE IF ITS JUST TO SAY HI, REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE SHINY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: More rage, more betrayal, more Tobi! Let... IT... BEGIN!**

**Chapter 6 : Mario Kart, and blue shells.**

Game night this week was... to say the least humorous... for some_. _Now you may ask ' Why was it so humorous?' Two words, _BLUE SHELL. _The accursed blue shell had struck so often that it led to such swearing that even the toughest sailors would turn red at the use of language in the Akatsuki base.

Take now for example. "OH COME THE FUCK ON! I WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" It was true. Hidan was exactly one inch from the finish line before the blue shell was released by some asshole, leaving Deidara to cross the line and claim victory. " When i found out who did that I **WILL **fucking sacrifice them to Jashin-Sama!"

'Well I'd be pissed too if that was the fifth time that happened to me.' Itachi thought with a smirk, as he internally laughed at the Jashinist's anger. " Ah FUCK ME! SON OF A GODDAMN DRUG ADDICTED COCK WHORE! WHO THE FUCK KEEPS GETTING THESE FUCKING BLUE SHELLS?! FUCKING SHIT!" This time it was Sasori who burst out, surprising the other Akatsuki members seeing as he was usually the most calm.

It was finally time to end the competition. Everyone had a win and this was the last board. As soon as the light flashed green everybody zoomed out of the starting position and broke a box. After three laps a shitload of profanity and two broken noses caused by Kakazu and Itachi, the final stretch appeared. All of a sudden everyone was neck and neck except Tobi. "No...no...no! Fuck off Weasel!" Pein yelled mentally trying to spur Donkey Kong forward, as Itachi was slowly creeping ahead. Just before Pein won **IT **happened. The blue shell struck again, leaving the feared leader stunned and absolutely furious.

Deidara quickly left and then celebrated his victory, not wanting to die right there. "Who... fucking threw that shell?" Sir Leader asked deathly quiet. When no one answered he yelled, "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT FUCKING SHELL?! TALK RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL EVERYBODY!" He snapped his eyes wide with fury. "Tobi did it Leader-Sama!" The lollipop menace said obviously oblivious to said leaders anger. "Tobi... I'm going to kill you right here, right now." Pein said as he slowly walked towards Tobi, radiating murder. Tobi gulped and ran quickly but Pein was right behind him "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKMUNCH!"

"Ahhhh Senpai help!" Tobi yelled as he ran into Diedra's room, unintentionally dragging the blonde bombshell into his problem. "What un?!" "SHINRA TENSEI!" "Agk!" By the time Pein was done Deidara had nearly every bone broken and was sent to the hospital for the whole weeks. When the now incapacitated bomber finally woke up this is what he saw,

_IOU - GOD._

**(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^) (^^)**

**AN: whooooooooo! Poor Deidara. Alright. DONE! **

**Next time Kakazu and Kisame play.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright! chapter seven! Whooooooooooooo! I actually forgot this story existed. (-_-) ANYWAYS... GO!**

**Street Fighter IV**

"Come on Gen! Beat his ass!" Kisame yelled at his figher in an attempt to raise moral. "Yeah! Yeah! Old man poke him! That'll teach him! No no no fuckin jeez!" On the screen Gen just got his ass handed too him by a ultra combo. "Dude why are you posing?! You just beat the shit out of an old man! You're going to hell!" He yelled at Ryu who had just done his pose where his back is to the player.

A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ENTERED THE ARENA!

"What the fuck! No fuck you! Go away!" Kisame yelled at the online challenger. "Of course he would fucking pick Akuma. Of fucking course. Alright Gen... me and you... we can take this fucker with our sacred old- fu!" Now i could say with the power of hope Kisame managed to kick Akuma's evil old ass. But that would be a goddamn lie. He got straight up lol stomped. Here's how it went.

"Kick him! Punch!" Blocked. "Fuck. Okay! Throw!" Countered. "Block him! Fuck!" He got decimated. Then came the ultra combo. "What the fuck! No one on that boat over there sees this?! This fucking demon douche is just destroying this old man!" Kisame yelled. "You fucking suck Gen! You do the league of extraordinary old karate men shame! Fucking Mr. Miyagi is rolling in his grave watching this shit. Goddamn! Wait... holy shit he's not moving!" It was true. For the entirety of kisame's rant Gen had yet yet to move. That's how bad he was beaten.

"Goddamn you Ramenluv3r_McSexyPants!" He cursed as he turned off the game and put in Mortal Kombat.

"Alright Shao Kahn get ready for a class A assbeating!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

**/**

**AN: Done! Chapter 8 coming today! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOO *Pant pant*Im out of breath. Whooooooooooo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: MORTAL KOMBAT! SO I GOT A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE CALLED COLORFUL CONCOCTION. DON'T WORRY. THE SWEAR FEST SHALL NEVER END! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here)**

**Mortal Kombat**

'IT'S OFFICIAL... YOU SUCK!'

"Fuck you! You fucking suck!" Kisame yelled as Shao Kahn pointed and laughed... again. It was like all the punches to the face didn't faze him. "Yeah bitch! Eat it! Bicycle kick!" Instead of being bycicle kicked to hell Shao Kahn hammered Liu Kang in the balls hard with his green hammer of pain.

"How did you become champion of mortal kombat?! Jeez! You can't even beat shredder over there! Kick... HIS... FUCKING... ASS!" Each word was punctuated by a kick in the face or stomach.

Liu Kang wins!

"Holy shit... I won?! Yeah bitch! Now who sucks!" Kisame yelled. As if on cue Shao Kahn pointed and taunted again. "Still talking shit huh? Well bring it!" And bring it he did. For the next five minutes Shao Kahn made Kisame his little blue bitch. It was a sad sight to see. By the time it was over Kisame was crying in the corner.

Itachi just so happened to walk in the same room and stopped. Why the hell was Kisame crying? After stepping over to the couch and taking the controller he understood perfectly. Shao Kahn. Many of the Akatsuki had suffered mental breakdowns thanks to him.

Walking over to the bawling fish man, Itachi kneeled down and took Kisame's head on his shoulder. "There there. Calm down Kisa. What's the matter?" He cooed, in an attempt to stop the tears. "T- Tachi?" Kisame asked through tears. "Yeah." Itachi said. "Oh Tachi i- it was h- h- h- horrible! S- Shao Kahn he b- beat me and t- told me I suck! It was a- a- awful! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Awwwwww poor thing. Do you want me to beat him for you?" Itachi asked. "Y- yeah!" Kisame answered.

SMACK! SMACK! Smack! Three smacks to the head.

"Too fuckin' bad." And Itachi left shaking his head at Kisame's lack of hatred. For the rest of the day Kisame stayed in the corner crying.

there was a sign posted on the door.

Do NOT ENTER. CRYING BLUE BITCH INSIDE.

Itachi rolled his eyes 'What has the Akatsuki come to?'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: alrighty! Chapter nine! Guess what? Plot time! Kinda. Whooooooo! Oh yeah. i can't thank you guys enough for liking this story as much as you have. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here)**

**Warning: I am not responsible for you or your lack of control over your bladder. If you piss yourself that is not my problem.**

**Go!**

**Mario Kart II and Itachi's plan**"OOOOOOOOOOH MY FUCKING JASHIN! FUUUUUCCCCKKKK ME!" Hidan yelled as he fell of the rainbow of death for the sixth time. He hated rainbow road, he hated it with a passion. If rainbow road was a person he would sacrifice him, get orochimaru to resurrect hin and then kick his fucking ass!

"Why did I fucking pick this piece of shit character for this fucking piece of shit level! Fucking bitch ass King Boo! You're a fucking ghost! So get floating asshole! You don't need the ground!" He yelled as he was pushed off by Peach. "Oh you fucking LESBIAN BITCH!" By now it was hopeless to try getting first. He was just lapped by Donkey Kong who to make matters worse hit him with a red shell, which led to him falling off. Again. "God FUCKING DAMNIT! YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN IM DONE IM GONNA HUNT YOU INTO EXTINCTION!" Hidan yelled threats as he finally crossed the finish line.

"Alright fuck rainbow road. Ghost valley here i come." Hidan said as he unwisely chose another infuriating level. "Yeah, here we go. No missing walls this time motherfuckers! Holy shit! They didn't finish the floors?! What the hell! Why is every level so fucking HARD?!" Hidan fumed as he continued to epically fail at racing. By the second lap he quit. "Fuck this! Im going to the mushroom cup!" And true to his words that's exactly what he did, he quit like a true bitch.

"Hidan you disgrace the Akatsuki and our gaming skills." A disappointed voice said from the doorway. Hidan turned around and saw who else? Itachi fucking Uchiha. Standing there in all his smug glory. "What do you want Weasel?" Hidan snarled. "Oh nothing, I just happened to pass by and noticed you quitting. Again." Itachi said as he shook his head. "Fuck. You."

Itachi who was getting tired of the albino's language pulled a spray bottle out of thin air and sprayed him.

As soon as Hidan felt the liquid hit his neck he whipped around. "What the fuck asshole?!" Squirt. "Son of a bitch!" Squirt. "Motherfu-" Squirt. "Agh goddamn-" Squirt. "Stop that shi-" Squirt Squirt. "Alright! Stop!" Finally he surrendered. "Good. Tomorrow at eight gather the rest of the akatsuki and meet me in the meeting room." Itachi said as he left the room.

'Fucking asshole. Coming in here and spraying me with *sniff sniff* wait a minute.' Hidan thought. "IS THIS WATER?!" He yelled after Itachi who responded back. "You wish it was water."

'Fucking asshole.' Hidan thought as he headed towards the shower.

**/**

**AN: done! Chapter ten will be the beginning of a new plot. Kinda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Guess whose back assholes! I know I took forever to upload anything but worry not my dearies I have returned and I am inspired!**

It was tomorrow morning at nine thirty and Hidan still hadn't arrived at the Akatsuki super secret epic awesome meeting room (A retarded name given by Kisame of all people) and needless to say (But i'll say it anyway) Itachi was irritated. Does no one around here listen? That's it. Everyone except leader-sama and Konan was getting tsukiyomi'd today. He still needed his paycheck signed...Just as he began plotting out everyone's demise the door to the meeting room burst open and the rest of the Akatsuki filed in, headed by Pein. "Itachi, is there a reason you called a meeting so early in the morning?" He asked, his (undead) eyes baggy, and promising pain (waka waka!) if a proper explanation wasn't given in the next ten seconds.

"Yes there is Leader-sama. I have called this meeting to discuss something of the utmost importance. The Akatsuki's abysmal gaming skills. I have noticed a growing trend among some of our members... Namely Hidan, that has been costing us a lot of money. That trend? Rage quitting. A terrible thing done out of desperation and anger. Gentleman and Lady... This must stop." Itachi finished his mini speech, and looked at everyone else. He was satisfied when he realized there wasn't a dry eye in the room (except for Pein, since he was dead). Good thing he took up speeches in his spare time.

"You're right Itachi. This has to stop. And since you're the best gamer here you have to help. Of course this means you're in charge." Pein stated. Itachi smirked the usual smirk people have when they know they're about to hurt someone. "Alright. Everyone report outside in exactly twenty four hours." After everyone left the room, and he made sure he was completely alone, Itachi pulled out his phone and begin dialing numbers. He was going to need help if this was gonna work...

**AN:Done! Now I know this was super short but I promise next chapter will be longer. Now... I have a question. I'm thinking of including you my readers into the story as trainers/ tormentors, and if you're interested in joining, you can send me a pm or review including your character's info. Ya know name personality all that shit. No bio though! Not making a drama! Anyways... This has gotten way to long... Read and review please!**


End file.
